


Albus Severus

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Post War, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A moment between Ginny and her second son....





	Albus Severus

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

 

 

Ginny stared out the open window at the sunlight streaming through the leafy oak at the bottom of the garden. It was spring, and the air was warm as it breezed through the window.

All too soon, James's loud voice would be heard screaming and giggling as he and his father made their way back from the village. But for now, all was peaceful and calm as she watched the gentle wind dance through the flourishing garden.

Albus, who was cradled against her chest, stirred a little in her arms, capturing her attention.

As her eyes trailed over his small face, flushed with sleep, she couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corners of her lips. Her hand underneath his head, gently curled into his little mop of heavy, black hair. _He truly was his father’s son_ , she thought. From the alarming rate of his hair growth to the shape of his almond eyes his resemblance to Harry was profound.

Quite secretly, she had been hoping that soon the blue of his eyes would turn green. She knew it would please Harry to know that his mother’s eyes would live on and maybe Albus would be the one to have them.

As her gaze travelled to his eyes, she found them open, wide and alert.

“Hey, Al...” She murdered, lightly sweeping the downy hair from his forehead. “You’re up.”

Albus blinked, taking in his mother’s face. Then, his small hand stretched out and took hold of a piece of Ginny’s hair, which had been trailed down her neck. His grip tightened, and Ginny found herself tugged forward. She smiled, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

Suddenly, the quiet was punctured with a high-pitched squeal; Ginny looked up and saw James tottering down the garden path outside, his father trailing behind him. Harry had an amused expression on his face as he swept James up and into his arms. When his eyes fell on Ginny at the window, Harry beamed.

Ginny smiled back and lifted Al in her arms, so that he too could see out into the garden. Albus gurgled for a moment at the sight of his Father and brother, and then for the first time, Ginny saw her son smile. It was bright and heart-warming.

It was Harry’s smile.

 

 


End file.
